


Double Drabble: Blood and Strawberries

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Bond encounters his nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Blood and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt from devohoneybee: Vampires!
> 
> and a comet. perhaps martinis are involved. in the corner, a frightened (or bespelled) human orchestra.

James Bond was the most famous vampire spy the British Empire owned. That the British Empire did not technically exist anymore was not a great concern of his. He had more important things on his mind. Such as the Russian Empire's (no, the Soviet Union's, no, damn him, what country had he run off to now? James couldn't remember) greatest spy walking towards him across the lobby of the theater.

"Trevelyan," Bond said cordially.

"Bond," Trevelyan said. He smiled, full of teeth. "Aren't you going to welcome me to the side of angels?"

"I beg your pardon," said Bond.

Trevelyan licked his lips, smoothly hiding the retraction of his fangs, and turned over his wrist, where, inscribed over a great deal of scarring to hide all his previous allegiances, was stitched the Union Jack.

Damn him.

"Your government was kind enough to grant me amnesty for my crimes and a new start."

"I would be happy to grant you similar," Bond said, "with the help of stake and silver."

Trevelyan tsked. "How unwelcoming, 007. We are brothers now, after all."

Bond doubted that. And when Trevelyan later ran off with the crown jewels, Bond was not surprised in the slightest.


End file.
